User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So the plot continued?
So a while back I made a blog about the events of the upcoming TWT and guesses based on what we've given so far. Its time to update. There are spoilers here so I'm going to space it... #Barb begins her quest for the strings with taking the Techno Trolls string. #Poppy begins her day with the pop trolls. #The Pop Trolls sing. At some point Guy Diamond calls for Poppy. #Tiny Diamond is born, for some reason he is a Hiphop troll and not a pop troll. #They are interrupted by Barb's propaganda and about this time she leaves the ocean. #King Peppy then introduces the group to the other Tribes and explains each tribe and the strings while showing in the process what their Pop String does. #Branch is under the opinion they should prepare for barb's attack, but Poppy tries to go on her own to save the other Tribes by reuniting them against Barb. #Cooper meanwhile realises he isn't where HE belongs and goes to find his home. #Branch tags along out of concern and Biggie... We don't know why. #The trio are too late and the Classical Trolls get hit first. #Pennywhistle talks to them. #Biggie is getting nervous about coming along and Poppy does the Pinkie Promise, which annoys Branch because she is being reckless... Again. #The group head to Lonesome Flats where the Country trolls live. #they try to use music to get through to the non-responsive Country Trolls... Only to be thrown in jail for some reason. #Hickory, who actually liked them decides to help them escape and the group is chased out of town until they fall off a ledge. #Poppy, Biggie, Hickory and Branch continue on. #At some point, Barb arrives and takes the string of the country Trolls after they leave, I'm guessing this one takes her some point. #Cooper is lost in the desert and finds a mirage, he continues on. #The group of now 4 Trolls try to cross a river to get to the Funk Trolls. #After the encounter with Chaz, Biggie freaks out and finally his fears of the journey get the better of him and he leaves. #The group travels to the Funk Trolls where they meet them, Hickory is still with them, but soon will also depart as I imagine this is when Dalta looses her string and he is hit with the Rock Trolls string effect. #At some point, Barb appears to get the Funk Trolls string. #There seems to be an issue between Branch and Poppy at some point after the Funk Trolls, either they have a fight or Branch is taken by the K-Pop Trolls. Either way, Poppy end up on her own... I wouldn't be surprised if a re-write hasn't happened around this time. Either way, something happens here. #Branch is stuck in the middle of an argument between the K-Pop Gang and the Reaggaeton Trolls and has to figure out how to get away. #So now Barb has Poppy and is preparing for her final concert. #Prince D, who didn't get captured with his parents, as I imagine this is what happened to them, meets Cooper and realises he is important to them. #Biggie most likely tries to get over his fear and gather the Snack Pack to go and save Poppy, only it fails badly. #Branch manage to also make his way toward Poppy but fails too. #The Pop string is taken and Barb has the power to convert all trolls permanently to Rock Trolls. #Poppy is converted as is Branch and the Funk King and Queen at some point. Somehow She breaks out of the control the Rock String has over her to smash the guitar that converted all strings to Rock. #Poppy manages to get all the Trolls to accept each other, and I imagine with the strings and the guitar gone, it is explained actually the Rock Trolls aren't evil, just misguided and jealous. #Poppy gains the power of all Trolls. #Poppy begins to visit other Troll Tribes as now trolls are free to mingle with each other. There are bits missing... Obliviously. Edit: Part of me want to guess that actually it goes; #Biggie and co gets captured while trying to infiltrate the Rock Trolls after Biggie can't believe he left Poppy and has a change of heart #Poppy finds out and because of her pinkie promise has to protect Biggie no matter what as she pinkie promised #Barb promises to let Biggie and co go, but Barb double crosses her if she gives up her string. Starting to think maybe the row they have is because Branch is trying to get Poppy not to give up her string, or because her reckless pinkie promise has cost them everything. Lots of speculation, but there is time for speculation. Category:Blog posts